Dragon Ball Shippuden: The Saiyan Ninja War
by Sparks16
Summary: Sent into an alternate timeline of the Narutoverse by Beerus, Goku must aid the Ninja Alliance in anyway he can and properly master Ultra Instinct for an epic battle against Beerus.
1. Chapter 1: Recruitment

**Hey guys, I know that I said that I wasn't going to start this story until after Dragon Ball Super: Broly, but I watched a non-spoiler review of the movie and decided since I haven't done much with Broly yet, I will start this as an early New Years gift. So here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Recruitment**

It was another lack-luster day for Beerus as he lazily walked around his planet next to his attendant and teacher, Whis.

Beerus: *yawn*

Whis: Planning to go on another nap, Lord Beerus?

Beerus: No, I'm just bored.

Whis: May I recommend you carry out your destroyer duties.

Beerus: I destroyed a galaxy yesterday.

Whis: You could've done that in the snap of a finger. The only reason it took so long is because you took your time destroying it.

Beerus: Maybe, but I need a fight. One that can push me to my limits. Like Goku, he's been able to access Ultra Instinct a few times for the past 2 years and even combined it with his Super Saiyan form.

Whis: Lord Beerus, need I remind you that Goku has only been able to maintain Ultra Instinct for 5 minutes at best.

Beerus: I guess you're right. What if we put him in a scenario that can push him to Ultra Instinct.

Whis: And what do you have in mind?

Beerus: If we give him a different scenario, it may be able to trigger Ultra Instinct faster. And to make sure it works, we throw some of Goku's old enemies into the mix.

Whis: Normally I'd doubt that, but Goku has exceeded my expectations multiple times, so it's very likely that your plan could work. What scenario do you have in mind.

Beerus: A war.

Whis: A war?

Beerus: It came to me in a dream.

Whis: Well I doubt any war in our universe will be of any help to Goku. Or even our realm for that matter.

Beerus: Then search other realms for a war. But first we should probably select Goku's enemies since we know that off the bat.

Whis: Very well my lord.

Whis' staff began to glow as it projected images of Goku's previous enemies.

Whis: There are a lot of weaker enemies from Goku's childhood youth including some of Goku's current friends. Should we consider them?

Beerus: Skip to when he's an adult.

Beerus: First would be Vegeta and the other remaining Saiyans at the time, including Goku's older brother, Raditz and Vegeta's partner, Nappa.

Beerus: I guess you can revive them, but leave Vegeta. It's better he improves with Goku so he can match me to. And can the other Saiyans go Super Saiyan?

Whis: No.

Beerus: Give it to them, now who's next.

Whis: Frieza and the Ginyu Force.

Beerus: Bring Frieza here, revive the Ginyu Force and boost their power along with the Saiyans. Next?

Whis: Frieza's older brother, Cooler. Along with his Armored Squad.

Beerus: Huh, I didn't know Frieza had an older brother.

Whis: You met him a couple times as well.

Beerus: Can he use that Golden Form?

Whis: No.

Beerus: Then give it to him and boost his lackeys. Next bad guy.

Whis: Next Androids 17 and 18 along with their creator Dr. Gero and another android.

Beerus: Skip them.

Whis: After that comes Cell. He's a bioengineered android made from the cells of Goku and his friends.

Beerus: Will he be as strong as Goku if we revive him?

Whis: I believe he would be.

Beerus: Then revive him.

Whis: Alright, the next one is Majin Buu.

Beerus: You mean that fat blob that wouldn't give me any pudding.

Whis: Well, this is his original form, he's much more destructive and has less of a sweet tooth.

Beerus: I guess you can revive him too. Next opponent?

Whis: You.

Beerus: No. And don't recruit anyone from between the Destroyer Tournament to the Tournament of Power, we don't need the other Destroyers to questioning what we're doing.

Whis: The next person would be Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan with the Demonic Ki.

Beerus: You can bring him here to. Anyway that's enough fighters, so go find a war.

Whis: Of course, Lord Beerus.

\- 10 minutes later -

Whis: Lord Beerus, I've found what I hope you'll consider a suitable war in a different realm.

Beerus: Really, and what war is this?

Whis: The Fourth Great Ninja War. From the realm that Vegeta went to during the Dark Gods incident. It was a battle to claim 9 beasts wielding massive power, known as the Tailed Beasts.

Beerus: Really, and just how powerful are these Tailed Beasts?

Whis: Well they're no threat to us my lord. In fact even Goku's teacher, Roshi could beat them by himself. But what these ninjas lack in power, they make up for in strategy.

Beerus: Alright, can you pick a different timeline from the one that Vegeta entered so nothing else gets screwed up in that one.

Whis: Of course.

Beerus: Alright, now let's revive the villians and I want to talk to someone from an enemy in this war.

Whis: At once Lord Beerus.

\- Post Madara vs Five Kage -

Madara Uchiha crashed into the ground after being knocked out of his Susanoo avatar by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Madara recovered just as the Tsunade landed.

Madara: Well, this wasn't as good as my fight with Hashirama, but this battle was definitely something. I'll . . .

Before Madara could say anything else, a light shined around him and he disappeared.

Tsunade: What in the world? Where did you go Madara?

\- Beerus' Planet -

Madara appeared in what he saw as palace where he was face to face with a tall pale man and a purple cat, which he didn't happen to know were Beerus and Whis.

Madara: What the - ?

Beerus: Madara Uchiha, I presume.

Madara: Who are you and how do you know my name? *holds a kunai and takes a defensive position*

Beerus: I am Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction of a universe different from your own. And this is my attendant Whis. We've brought you to my planet to negotiate a deal you might be interested in.

Madara: A deal? *relaxes* And what might this deal of yours be?

Beerus: I've been observing the war you've been fighting and seeing that you're at a disadvantage right now, I've decided to offer you warriors from my universe.

Madara: I have what I need to complete my goal, what good can these warriors do for me?

Beerus: The warriors I'm giving you are far stronger than you or anyone you have ever faced. They're even stronger than the one you refer to as, the Sage of the Six Paths.

Madara: Stronger than the Sage of the Six Paths? 'If what this man says is true than maybe these warriors will be of use to me.' And if I do agree to this deal, what do you get out of it?

Beerus: Ramen.

Madara: Ramen? That's it?

Beerus: Yes, the one from the Hidden Leaf Village, Ichiraku Ramen. So do we have a deal? *Extends his hand*

Madara: Deal. *Shakes Beerus' hand* So when can I have these warriors?

Beerus: Right now.

\- Land of Winds -

Ay: So he just vanished into thin air?

Tsunade: Apparently so. I can't get a read on his chakra. There's no telling what that light was about but it may have just destroyed Madara.

Onoki: But Madara is a reanimation, he'd need to be sealed away.

A beam of light appeared in front of the Kages which nearly blinds them. When the light faded, they saw Madara Uchiha along with 15 other beings. Some looked human while others were clearly inhuman.

Tsunade: Madara?

Madara: I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

Ay: It was long enough to prepare for sealing Madara.

Madara: Sorry to disappoint but I'm no longer a reanimation.

The Five Kage stood in shock at Madara's statement.

Mei: You're bluffing, you couldn't have just revived yourself.

Madara: You're right, I didn't. I had some godly assistance along with new reinforcements.

Ay: It doesn't matter how many punks you drag into this war, we'll destroy all of you!

Madara: You barely stood your ground against me, and they are all many times stronger. And to prove I'm not bluffing, Raditz would care to give a demonstration.

Raditz: With pleasure.

Raditz charged at Tsunade and teleported out of sight.

Tsunade: 'Where'd he go?'

Raditz reappeared a second later and karate chopped the Hokage. Tsunade felt a sharp pain from what seemed like a simple attack as she regained her footing.

Madara: How about you Nappa? You look like ready to go on a rampage.

Nappa: Well it's been a while since got a chance to crack someone's bones. So I'll take my time with the big one.

Nappa charged at the Raikage who also dashed towards the Saiyan but before the Fourth Raikage could land a blow, Nappa launched a devastating uppercut to his torso. Ay spat out blood as he fell to the ground.

Nappa: Such a weakling. *About to step on the Raikage*

Madara: That's enough Nappa. You've seen what they can do and the rest of them are even stronger. As much as I'd love to win this war now, but I'm feeling generous after the fight you've given me. So I'm offering two weeks to prepare and then the war will continue.

Cell used Instant Transmission to teleport them away leaving the Five Kage.

Gaara: How are we supposed to beat those monsters?

Tsunade: I don't know?

\- Universe 7 - Earth -

On an abandoned island, shockwaves could be seen as Goku and Sparks dueled on it. Goku created an energy staff and made it extend like his power pole and Sparks countered with his katanas. Goku cornered Sparks with his energy staff, but Sparks evaded and teleported behind Goku and kicked him off the island.

Sparks: I win.

Goku: You sure did, that was a good spar Sparks.

Sparks: That means I get to choose the next practice and I say we work on your Instant Transmission technique.

Goku: How so?

Sparks: Teleporting to a different universe.

Goku: I've never tried that before, you think I can do it?

Sparks: Goku, you have a habit of exceeding expectations. So if anyone can do it, its you. Now let's try it.

Goku nods and places his index and middle fingers on his forehead as he tried to lock onto to Hit or Cabba in Universe 6. Sparks grabbed on to Goku's shoulder and they teleport to a forest.

Sparks: Did it work?

Goku: I'm not sure, I can't get a lock on to any familiar Ki signature and I didn't use Instant Transmission yet.

Sparks: Then where are we?

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I'll probably drop the next chapter tomorrow, so until then. Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thief in the Leaf

**Happy New Years Eve! Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: A Thief in the Leaf**

Sparks: Scales, you with me?

Scales: Yep, what can I do for you Sparks?

Sparks: Can you locate a nearby town.

Scales: On it. *Scans the area* Done, there's one 9 km south.

Sparks: Thanks Scales, come on Goku.

Goku: Which way is south?

Sparks: Just follow me.

The two fighters fly toward the town in hopes of figuring out where they were.

\- Hidden Leaf Village -

Sparks: Is this a ghost town or something?

Goku: Well there's gotta be someone around, I'm sensing some average levels of Ki.

Sparks: Me too, maybe the locals are busy or something.

Goku: *Stomach groans* Aw shoot, I'm hungry.

Sparks: Maybe we can find a restaurant or something.

Goku's nose picked up a delicious scent which the Saiyan couldn't help but follow into an apartment where 6 bowls of ramen laid right on a table.

Goku: Woah, this ramen looks delicious. *Grabs a bowl*

Sparks: Wait Goku, we don't know who that ramen belongs to.

Goku: But I'm hungry, and it's so warm. It reminds me of Chi Chi's cooking.

Sparks: It's warm? Then that means someone made it recently, so someone has to be here. Let's scout out the town.

Goku: But ramen.

Sparks: Don't eat the ramen!

Sparks walks out of the house but before Goku left his stomach growled again.

Goku: Well maybe just one bowl won't hurt anyone.

\- Hidden Leaf Village Entrance -

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi arrived back to Hidden Leaf Village after fighting a long fought war.

Sakura: So you didn't see his face?

Naruto: No, he teleported away before I could get a good look at him. But you should've seen me when punched his mask clean off.

Sakura: Whatever, you're just lucky to be alive after that.

Naruto: Yeah, I am lucky. Because I get to go and eat some Ichiraku Ramen.

Kakashi: Well lucky for you, Teuchi left 6 bowls of ramen at your apartment. It was a thank you gift for saving the village again.

Naruto: Really?

Kakashi: Yep, it's probably getting cold by now you so you better hurry.

Naruto rushed off to his apartment, but when he arrived he found the door wide open. Noticing this, Naruto grabbed a kunai and slowly entered his home to find all of his bowls of ramen eaten by a man with weird spiky hair who was sleeping on his bed.

Naruto: My Ramen!

Goku: *wakes up and yawns* Morning.

Naruto: You ate my ramen, didn't you?!

Goku: Oh, uh that was yours. Sorry, I just saw it while I was hungry and I couldn't help myself.

Naruto: Rasengan!

Goku jumped out of the way and flew up to the roof. Naruto followed behind him and used multi shadow clone jutsu to clone himself hundreds of times.

Goku: Is that Multi-Form, I thought it only multiplied you by 3 or 4.

One of the Naruto clones was catapulted towards Goku as he charged up a Rasengan.

Naruto: Gotcha!

Goku uses Instant Transmission to avoid Naruto attack just in time.

Naruto: Where'd he go? Wherever he's hiding he's going to pay. Split up and find him guys.

Near the Hidden Leaf Entrance

The Five Kage have finally made it back to the Hidden Leaf Village still scarred from their fight with Madara.

Tsunade: This is going to be quite a challenge. I'd even say we're completely outmatched by these guys if what Madara said was true.

Onoki: It doesn't matter if Madara has gained new allies, we'll find some way to win this war. If they have quality, then we'll have quantity.

Mei: I agree with the Tsuchikage, we must hold onto hope for the Ninja World.

Ay: It's easy for you to say, you didn't experience a hit from one of those monsters.

An explosion was then heard near Naruto's apartment.

Tsunade: What the hell is Naruto doing?

As ninjas returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, Sparks watched from a distance in a shaded area where he was able to camouflage and keep out of sight.

Sparks: So that's a yes for locals in this town. I'll just ask someone where we are and then get Goku to fly us to Capsule Corp.

Goku: *Teleports behind Sparks* Sparks!

Sparks: Ah! Goku don't scare me like that.

Goku: Sorry, I was just running from this kid who got mad at me for eating his ramen.

Sparks: I told you not to eat the ramen you idiot!

Goku: Let's just get out of here before he finds me.

Sparks: Why? Is he powerful?

Goku: Stronger than a normal human, but he's not on the level that we are. I just don't want to hurt him.

Sparks: Good, we don't to anger any of the townsfolk by hurting someone, so let's get out of here.

Sparks and Goku run for the exit but they're cut off by several Naruto clones and then surrounded in every direction.

Goku: Oops, looks like it's too late.

Naruto: Now I've got you, ya thief!

Sparks: Hey, let's not get off on the foot. Maybe can just laugh this off as a simple misunderstanding.

Naruto: And if your with this guy, I'll kick your ass too!

Sparks: Oh, well when you put it that way. Bring it.

Goku: I think these are all clones so we shouldn't have to worry about injuring any of them.

Sparks: Good, I want to give this asshole a piece of my mind even if they're all copies.

The Naruto clones charged at Goku and Sparks as the Saiyan and Elemental landed dodged and attacked the multiple clones until Sparks hit the real Naruto which made all the clones disappear.

Sparks: It's going to be hard to fight us as just one person.

Naruto: I can make more clones. Shadow Clone . . .

Tsunade: Naruto, stop!

Naruto: But Granny!

Tsunade: I said stop.

Naruto pouted as he stood down which let Goku and Sparks realize that they were surrounded by a ninjas including Kakashi, Sakura, Team 10, Team Guy, Team 9 and the Five Kage.

Sparks: So much for a quiet exit.

Tsunade: Who are you two?

Goku: Well I'm . . .

Naruto: A thief!

Sakura: Shut up Naruto and let him talk. *Hits Naruto's head*

Goku: My name is Son Goku, and this is my friend Sparks.

Sparks: Hi.

Naruto: _Son Goku, where have I heard that name?_

Tsunade: And what are you doing here? Are you spies for Madara?

Sparks: We don't know anyone named Madara. We were just training and we got transported here for some reason.

Tsunade: Training? Are you ninjas?

Goku: No, we're just fighters aiming to get stronger.

Tsunade: If your just fighters, then why do you need to train for power?

Goku: That's for when we fight to protect our loved ones and the Earth from bad guys.

Tsunade: Protect the Earth?

Sparks: Goku, shut up.

Goku: Yep, that's what I said.

Tsunade: If you two are really heroes, then where were during the Fourth Great Ninja War?

Sparks: What? _What the hell war is the Fourth Great Ninja War?_

Goku: There was a war?

Tsunade: And you didn't even know about it. I don't believe you two are heroes as you claim to be, but you can still prove yourselves to be fighters.

Sparks: How so?

Tsunade: Fight me.

Goku & Sparks: What?!

Tsunade: If you want to prove yourselves to be fighters, then you'll fight me in a small sparring session.

Goku: I can't do that. Can't I fight a guy? Like him. *Points to Ay* He seems strong.

Ay: As if you could stand a chance against me, but if it's what you want then . . .

Tsunade: No, this is my village and my suggestion.

Goku: But I don't like fighting girls. I still feel guilty about when I fought my wife that one time at the 23rd World Tournament.

Sparks: Didn't you say you just pushed her out with a kiai? It's not like you hurt her.

Goku: Yeah, but she's the love of my life.

Sparks: Woah, I never thought you would say that.

Growing impatient, Tsunade punched Goku right in the face sending him crashing into the Hokage Monument.

Tsunade: Just as I thought. Alright everyone, there's nothing to see here so . . .

Goku: *Uses Instant Transmission to teleport back* Wow, that punch was pretty good. But if I was actually on guard, I could've dodged it.

Tsunade: How did you . . .?

Goku: Now I'm interested, if it's a fight you want then I accept.

Tsunade: Fine, but I won't pull any punches anymore.

Sparks: You better know what you're doing Goku.

Goku: Of course, it's just going to be a friendly sparring match.

Sparks: You're an idiot.

\- Beerus' Planet -

Beerus and Whis were all the events unfold up until.

Beerus: How did Sparks end up with Goku?

Whis: They were training together and I ended up bringing Sparks by mistake. Is that a problem Lord Beerus?

Beerus: No, maybe it'll be better for Goku if he has someone smart like Sparks tagging along.

Whis: Very well, there is something that I find troubling.

Beerus: What is it?

Whis: What do you plan on telling Vegeta and the others. They're bound to notice if they haven't already.

Beerus: Huh, that will be troubling. I'll come up with some excuse. Until then let's continue to watch. Hopefully, with a lot of patience, I'll have the fight I'm looking for.

 **If you guys stick around until after 12 o'clock, I'll upload the next chapter then. See you then.**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment and Planning

**Happy New Years! Hope you guys saw the bell drop, I'll continue to work on more projects, but enjoy the first chapter of 2019.**

 **Chapter 3: Recruitment and Planning**

\- Hidden Leaf Training Fields -

The Training Field was nearly crowded by ninjas and villagers as they were about to watch a fight between a legendary sannin and a fighter whose talents were unknown to them. Goku and Tsunade were preparing for the fight that was about to begin.

Goku: Alright, I can't wait for this.

Sparks: Goku, do you realize what you've done?

Goku: It's just a small spar, what's the worst that could happen?

Sparks: You could kill her.

Goku: Relax, I'll hold back. I won't even go Super Saiyan.

Sparks: That's what I'm afraid of. They don't seem like people who take holding back as an okay.

Goku: Don't worry, it's all for fun.

Sparks: *Sighs* Whatever you say.

Sparks jumped onto a tree as Goku walked into the opening that was kept to make way for the fight.

Tsunade: You ready?

Goku: *Fighting Stance* Ready!

Sakura: Who do you think will win Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: I'm not sure. Lady Tsunade is strong, but we know nothing about this guy.

Sakura: So you think Goku is even stronger?

Kakashi: We'll just have to see.

Sakura: I see. What do you think Naruto?

Naruto: Come on, Granny! Kick that ramen thief's ass!

Sakura: *Sweatdrop* I'm not surprised.

The fight began when Tsunade threw a punch at Goku who dodged it and delivered a punch to the gut which sent Tsunade back. Tsunade recovered quickly and launched a Heaven Kick of Pain, but Goku blocked it this time.

Goku: You're strong, but your attacks are too slow. If you put less weight into your attacks, you might be able to land a hit on me.

Tsunade: This is a fight, I'm not here to take advice from you.

Tsunade kicked Goku in the face. And then proceeded to add more force to her punches which allowed Goku to dodge with more ease. Goku was about to punch Tsunade but she used substitution jutsu to sneak behind Goku and karate chop him right on the neck. Goku then felt a sharp pain and he couldn't move.

Goku: Ah, what did you do?

Tsunade: I blocked out your chakra. Good luck avoiding this.

Tsunade punched Goku straight in the chest and smashed him onto the ground. Tsunade continued to pummel Goku until the Saiyan powered up. The power up blasted Tsunade off him and forced him to go Super Saiyan which he quickly reverts back to normal.

Goku: That actually stunned me.

Tsunade: How are you moving again?

Goku: I just powered up. Raising my ki allowed me to overpower whatever you did.

Tsunade: Ki? You mean chakra, right? _He can't be using Ki. If he was, it would consume his life energy._

Goku: I've never heard of chakra. But I'm ready to finish this. Kamehameha!

Tsunade just leaped over Goku's Kamehameha wave and when she landed, Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport in front of her and use a Meteor Combination ending with him landing a sharp blow to the gut and kicked her into a tree. Tsunade was able to recover but she wasn't sure she was going to be able to continue fighting much longer. But she continued to fight against Goku.

Sakura: No way, this Goku guy is able to go toe to toe with Lady Tsunade. He might actually win this.

Naruto: Of course not, Granny can win this. She's just toying with him.

Kakashi: I'm not sure, she could just be tired from her fight with Madara or Goku is just that good. Either way, she's losing.

Tsunade: _I have to finish this fast or else I won't be able to beat him. But his attacks did more damage than I thought. I'll just have to end this in one attack._ Alright Goku, let's finish this.

Goku: Sounds good to me.

Tsunade channeled her chakra into her fist and charged at Goku while the Saiyan also charged toward the Hokage. They clashed resulting in a shockwave that could be felt throughout the village. Despite Tsunade's best attempts, she was overpowered by Goku and fell to the ground nearly unconscious.

Goku: Hey are you okay?

Ay tries to hit Goku with a Lariat but Sparks stops him and throws him into the nearby cliff.

Mei: Lava Release! Rubber Wall Technique!

Sparks and Goku dodged the attack and Sparks drew his swords in a ready position to strike anyone that attacked.

Mei: You may be cute, but if you hurt my friend you're an enemy to me and the Allied Shinobi Force. So one more step and you're dead.

Sparks: As if you could hurt us. If you want a fight, I'll gladly give you one.

Goku: No Sparks.

Sparks: What?

Goku: We're not trying to make enemies okay. It's best to just leave.

Sparks: Where though? We've basically made enemies with everyone here and we have no idea how to get to Mt. Pazou, Kame House or Capsule Corp. So how are we going to get home or find our friends?

Goku: We'll find them. But do you really want to fight these people?

Sparks: *Sheathes his katanas* Fine, let's go.

Tsunade: Wait.

Tsunade walked up in front of the crowd which shocked Sparks and Goku because she was completely healed.

Sparks: You're completely fine?

Tsunade: Yes, it's my own ability. Goku, you've proved yourself to be a powerful fighter, and given our current circumstances we need strong fighters.

Goku: Huh?

Sparks: She's proposing an alliance.

Goku: Oh, well I accept.

Naruto: What, we don't even know anything about these guys. They could be working with Madara and Tobi for all we know.

Goku: Who?

Sparks: We've never heard of anyone who goes by those names. But if they're your enemies and if we were working for them, we would have killed you by now.

Naruto: You may say that now, but then you'll go and betray us when we least expect it.

Sakura: Shut up Naruto!

Sparks: Thank you. Anyway I'm in too. You'll need as many allies as you can get if you need someone like Goku.

Tsunade: Very well, from now on you two are allies to the Allied Shinobi Force.

\- Akatsuki Hideout -

Tobi just finished making a replicate of the mask that Naruto broke.

Tobi: I won't be able to summon the Gedo Statue for awhile. This could be a problem for the war.

It wasn't long after that Madara appeared along with Frieza and the other villains.

Tobi: Madara?!

Madara: Tobi.

Tobi: You're alive.

Madara: I got help. Now we need to get Kabuto so we can rebuild our army.

Tobi: Who are they?

Madara: Reinforcements. Ones that will crush the Allied Shinobi Force. In two weeks, the Infinite Tsukuyomi will become a reality. But first, we need to find Kabuto.

Tobi: I've lost track of him.

Madara: Don't worry, I've been taking some time to track him. He's currently battling two Uchihas.

Tobi: I can only assume that it's Sasuke and Itachi. So they betrayed us, just like Nagato.

Madara: We'll deal with them later, Kabuto is all that matters. Cell, I need you to use your teleportation jutsu to retrieve him.

Cell: Well I won't know who bring back without a description.

Tobi: He'll have white hair and wear glasses, that should distinct him from the others.

Cell placed two fingers on his head and teleported to the Kabuto's chakra.

\- Hidden Snake Grotto -

Itachi: Izanami.

Itachi was on the third lope on trapping Kabuto in Izanami. He just needed one more loop and he'd be able to reverse the reanimation ninjutsu. But before he could start another one, Cell teleported in and launch a ki blast at the Uchiha.

Cell: You two must be the ones Madara said betrayed him.

Sasuke: Who are you?

Cell: A new acquaintance of his. I'd suppose he has plans for you later, but as of now I'll be taking Kabuto.

Itachi & Sasuke: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

The two balls of flames hit Cell, but the android was unfazed.

Sasuke: What the hell?

Cell: Well I guess I can get a small warmup out of you two.

Cell charged at the two and teleported behind the Uchihas. He swatted Itachi away like fly and Sasuke tried to land a blow with his sword, but Cell grabbed it and flicked Sasuke into a wall.

Cell: Well that's about all I have time for, but how about a little present for you before I leave. *Cups his hands* Kamehame . . .

Itachi & Sasuke: Amaterasu!

Black flames surround Cell, but the ultimate android flared his ki up the flames faded. Leaving the Uchihas in shock.

Cell: Ha!

Cell fired his Kamehameha wave that deliberately missed the ninjas and blasted a gigantic hole through the cave, obliterating the nearby forest.

Cell: That was disappointing, I knew I shouldn't expect much but I was at least expecting some entertainment. Well I'll be taking Kabuto now.

Kabuto: I don't even know you. How do I know your not with the Ninja Alliance.

Cell: Madara sent me to bring you back. So unless you want to stay, I suggest you grab on.

Kabuto reluctantly grabbed Cell's hand and the android used Instant Transmission to leave the cave.

Sasuke: Who was that monster? And what kind of jutsu is that?

Itachi: I don't know. But if he is working for Madara, the Allied Shinobi Forces won't stand a chance. You need to go to the Leaf and warn them.

Sasuke: I'm not going back to the Leaf. You may have forgiven them for what they made you do to our clan, but I will never forgive them.

Itachi: Please Sasuke, don't do it for them. Do it for me.

Sasuke: Fine, but what will you do?

Itachi: I'll go find try to find out what Madara is up to with that monster. And if he has any weakness. Then we'll defeat Kabuto.

Sasuke nods and runs off to the Hidden Leaf Village.

\- Hidden Leaf Village -

Naruto angrily walks around the village still thinking about the new "allies" that were now in a meeting with the 5 Kage.

Naruto: What's so special about that thief and asshole. So what if their strong, they're not heroes. But still if that guy was able to beat Granny. They could be talking about him becoming the next hokage! Wait, there's no way that could happen, right?

Kurama: You're seriously still complaining about the new recruits, Naruto?

Naruto: Like you would understand Kurama. They could be praising them as superheroes and I don't trust that Son Goku guy. Wait, where have I heard that name before?

Naruto's thought process would be interrupted by a kunai that was thrown in front of him.

Naruto: What the hell? Huh?

Naruto picks up the kunai and sees a note tied to it. He untied the note and read it.

Naruto: 'Gathering everyone Naruto. Meet in the Leaf Forest, Fa Show.' Octopops. Looks like I have to go now. I'll find a way to show the village that I'm stronger than Goku.

\- Universe 7 - Capsule Corp. -

Chiara and Gohan just arrived at Capsule Corporation to see Piccolo and Vegeta already there.

Gohan: Any luck finding Dad?

Piccolo: No, Shenron couldn't find Goku. He said Goku wasn't even in this realm.

Chiara: Then how could dad even leave the multiverse?

Bulma: We're not sure. So I'm going to make some beefcakes and hope Beerus and Whis will come.

Before anyone else could do anything, Beerus and Whis arrived.

Bulma: What the hell? You guys can't just barge in whenever you want.

Beerus: Oh my apologies, I guess you don't want to know where Goku is. Come on Whis . . .

Vegeta: Wait Lord Beerus. *Bows before Beerus* We want to know what happened to Kakarot and where he is?

Beerus: Very well, I sent him to do some special training with Sparks.

Chiara: So you just sent my dad to another realm?

Beerus: You have a problem with that girl?

Gohan: *holds onto Chiara while keeping her mouth shut* No she doesn't have a problem Lord Beerus.

Beerus: Good. Well I must be going, and if everything goes well. Goku will be back in 2 weeks.

Whis teleports with Beerus holding his shoulder as they go back to his planet.

Chiara: Goddammit. That jackass sent my dad to another realm. And for what?

Gohan: That doesn't matter Chiara. We'll just have find dad ourselves.

Piccolo: We can ask the Supreme Kai. He'll probably be able to help. Chiara can use to take Gohan and me to his planet while Vegeta stays.

Vegeta: What, why do I have to stay?

Piccolo: In case Beerus comes back. We need someone to distract if he gets suspicious of what he's doing. Alright?

Vegeta: Fine.

Gohan and Piccolo grab onto Chiara's shoulder and they teleport to Supreme Kai's planet.

\- Universe 7 - Future Trunks Timeline -

Trunks was finishing up the preparations for the Time Machine, thanks to Whis bringing him and Mai back to his timeline before Goku Black and Zamasu came, Trunks was able to kill Goku Black and Whis took care of the Immortal Zamasu. This also led to many people being saved including Future Bulma. Now Trunks was going back to Goku's time in order to get stronger.

Old Bulma: Almost ready?

Trunks: Yeah, you know you don't have to come.

Old Bulma: I know, but I want to come. It's been awhile since I've seen my old friends.

Trunks: Alright, well the Time Machine is fueled up. It's about time for us to get going.

Trunks and Bulma hop in and set their coordinates to follow Goku. The time machine began to whirl as it was surrounded by a bright glow and then it teleports but they end up in a forest that they didn't recognize it.

Trunks: This is weird, I don't recognize this place.

Old Bulma: How did we get here? I programmed this to pick up Goku's ki.

Trunks: Yeah, give me a minute. *Takes a minute ts sense Goku's ki* I got it. Come on Mom, we should be able to reach him soon.

After they stored the time machine back in it's capsule, Mai hopped onto Trunks' back as they fly off to find Goku.

\- Hidden Leaf Village - Hokage's Office -

Sparks: So you guys are in the middle of a war with this Madara Uchiha guy, and he's brought reinforcements from somewhere and they're more powerful than you. So you need us because we might stand a chance.

Tsunade: That's the simple explanation. We had gone up against what Madara claimed to be the weaker ones, and they beat us without breaking a sweat. We're not sure how powerful they are but if we had taken them on even at our best, we wouldn't have stood a chance against one of them.

Goku: Well it's kind of hard to say if we can help you.

Sparks: Of course we can, if they're too powerful for our best forms, we can transform.

Tsunade: What do you mean by transform?

Sparks: We have transformation. You know, a change in form or appearance. But with us, the change in form comes with a boost in our physical and spiritual abilities.

Onoki: So your saying that these transformations of yours can help you fight those monsters.

Sparks: It's no guarantee, we might not need it to beat them. Or they might be a step above our power. Who knows.

Goku: But you can count on us to help you fight them, cause we don't walk away from a fight.

A knock on the door interrupts them.

Tsunade: Come in.

Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, walks in breathing heavily which suggested she had ran here.

Shizune: Lady Tsunade, the anbu has reported back from their last mission.

Tsunade: Their report?

Shizune: No news on Madara, but they spotted Sasuke headed towards the village.

Tsunade: Then stop him.

Sparks: Enemy?

Tsunade: A former ninja of the Hidden Leaf. The last we've heard of him, he joined forces with Madara.

Goku: But you guys said that Madara gave you two weeks before the war starts again, so why would he send someone here to attack?

Sparks: I'd think that this guy might have defected from Madara. We could probably give him a chance to explain his reasoning before attacking him.

Ay: If you're suggesting that ally ourselves with that traitor, you can forget it. He's caused too much damage to make up for it.

Sparks: You guys need as many allies as you can get. Throw him in jail afterwards, but until the war ends. He could be useful.

Gaara: Sparks has a point, we should take this as an opportunity of recruitment until the end of the war.

Mei: He does make a valid point, but in the end this decision is for Tsunade to make since Sasuke was formerly a Leaf Ninja.

Tsunade was currently in a debate with herself. Sasuke was a rogue ninja and couldn't be trusted, but Sparks was right about needing as many allies as possible.

Tsunade: We'll proceed with Sparks' idea. But you have to accompany them.

Sparks: What, why me?

Tsunade: Sasuke is a powerful ninja that can rival each of us on his own. I can't just send a ninja force to him if he's expecting a fight.

Sparks: Fair point, but it would be better if we bring someone he's familiar with or else he might just try to attack me.

Tsunade: Shizune, inform Naruto and Sakura that they have a new mission.

Shizune: Yes ma'am.

\- Hidden Leaf Forest -

Trunks continued to fly over the forest in the direction of Goku's ki while carrying his mother on his back until she screamed.

Trunks: What's wrong Mom?

Old Bulma: My capsules just fell out of my pocket. We need land, now.

Trunks: Oh, okay. Sure.

Trunks descends to the ground and Bulma to find her capsules.

Trunks: Do you need some help?

Bulma: No, just wait here.

Trunks: Alright. Mom might take a while so I might as well do a little training while I'm here.

Trunks began to throw random punches and kicks in the air until he unsheathed his sword and swung it through the air. Eventually he curved his hands above his hand as he charged his attack. But Sasuke was nearby and felt Trunks' energy spiking.

Sasuke: His chakra is like that monster who took Kabuto, he must be with him. If I land a good surprise attack, I should be able to kill him.

Trunks: Galick Gun!

Trunks fired the purple beam up into the sky, and after a few seconds it dissipated. Before Trunks could relax, Sasuke launched his Inferno Style: Flame Control which launched black flames as sharp as kunais which Trunks stopped with a Burning Attack.

Old Bulma: Trunks, I found the capsules . . . what's going on!?

Trunks: We're being attack, stay behind me.

Sasuke: Damnit, at least I still the element of surprise. I just need to attack from different angles. Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

\- Hidden Leaf Entrance -

Sparks was waiting at the front gate for a couple of minutes until Sakura and Shizune finally showed up.

Sparks: Hey, Sakura I presume. Where's your blond-haired friend? He is the other person that should be coming with us, right?

Sakura: His name is Naruto, and he's not here?

Sparks: Nope.

Shizune: I couldn't find Naruto anywhere so you'll just have to go on your mission with someone else.

Sparks: No need, Sakura and I can handle it just fine. Tell Whiskers to catch up if you see him.

Sakura: Whiskers?

Sparks: Because of the whisker marks on his cheeks. Now let's go find your friend.

A large purple beam could be seen through the sky as the ground around them shook and then the beam dissipated.

Sparks: Was that Vegeta's Galick Gun? I think I know where we should start.

Sakura: Wait, what was that?

Sparks: I'll explain on the way now let's go.

Sparks and Sakura run off to the site of the energy beam.

\- Hidden Leaf Forest -

Naruto makes it to the meeting place to see Killer Bee.

Naruto: Octopops, what's with the sudden call?

Killer Bee: Cool off bro, wait for the others Naruto.

Naruto: The others?

Yagua: He means us Naruto.

The other jinchuriki except for Gaara arrived.

Utakata: So what's this emergency about?

Killer Bee: New . . *Gets punched by Yugito*

Yugito: We weren't supposed to tell anyone but we decided to forewarn you all.

Fuu: What about Gaara.

Yugito: He already knows. Madara somehow got his hands on warriors that could decimate the entire Allied Shinobi Forces.

Naruto: What? That's not possible.

Yugito: They went up against the weakest of those monsters and they got one-shot.

Naruto: So that's why Granny recruited those jerks.

Han: What jerks?

Naruto: These two weirdos showed up out of nowhere today and ate my ramen.

Yugito: That's it?

Naruto: Of course not, one of them beat Granny in a sparring match and she recruited the two of them to the Ninja Alliance.

Yugua: And how is that bad news?

Naruto: I don't trust these guys, that's why.

Roshi: You shouldn't let your emotions cloud your judgement Naruto. If these new allies are powerful, we shouldn't anger them.

Naruto: Whatever. I need to prove that I can beat that Son Goku guy anyway so I can prove that I'm worthy of becoming Hokage.

Roshi: Son Goku? You mean like Son?

Naruto: What?! He has the same name as Son, I can't believe I forgot that! He might connected to Son's remaining chakra.

Just then a the shock of Trunks' Galick Gun could be felt by the jinchuuriki.

Naruto: What was that?

Yugito: I don't know, but it's definitely something that we should check out.

Sasuke continued to launch attacks from all angles while Trunks continued to counter the attacks.

Trunks: Mom, duck.

As Bulma ducked, Trunks shot a Dual Masenko destroying the trees that Sasuke was using which revealed him to his opponents. Bulma opened one her capsules that had an energy gun in it and fired a blast but Sasuke dodged it.

Sasuke: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!

Trunks used a kiai to put out the giant fireball but Sasuke had already formed his Susanoo avatar and launched an giant flame arrow. Trunks cut the arrow in half with his sword and then punched the avatar which completely shattered it. Sasuke recovered and engaged in a sword duel with Trunks. They parried each others blows with one of Sasuke swipes nearly hit Trunks, but they hit his capsules instead. Sasuke tries to launch a chidori, but Trunks dodges and punches Sasuke into a tree. When Sasuke got up, he charged at Trunks again. But before they clashed, Sparks intervened and stopped the clash with his own swords.

Sparks: Alright, that's enough.

Trunks & Sasuke: Who are you?

Sparks: My name is . . . *looks at Trunks* Trunks?

Trunks: What?

Sparks: Oh, sorry you just look like this kid I know. But he has purple hair. And you look a friend of mine but older.

Trunks: No, it's not that. I'm just confused as to how you know my name.

Sparks: Are your parents Vegeta and Bulma Briefs?

Trunks: Yeah.

Sparks: Oh my god. You're that Trunks from the future aren't you?

Trunks: Wait, how do you know me and my parents?

Sparks: I met your parents and their friends. So you must be Future Bulma?

Old Bulma: Yes I am.

Trunks: If you know my parents, then do you happen to know Son Goku?

Sparks: Yeah, I'm here with him.

Trunks: Then can you take me to him, uh. I'm sorry I didn't get your name.

Sparks: Sparks.

Sakura and the jinchuuriki just arrived at the scene too.

Naruto & Sakura: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Naruto? Sakura?

Yugua: What are you doing here, rogue ninja?

Sasuke: I'm here to fight against Madara.

Naruto: So your coming back to the village?

Sasuke: Don't get the wrong idea. This is only temporary, I have no intention of staying. But as of now, yes.

Sparks: Well that's nice to know that all friends here.

Naruto: We are not friends, especially after you and Goku ate all my ramen!

Sparks: Whiskers, the ramen stunt was only Goku. I had nothing to do with it.

Naruto: What did you call me?!

Sparks: Shut up Naruto. You're super annoying when you yell.

Naruto: Don't tell me to shut up!

Sakura: You better shut up or I'll kick your ass!

Naruto: Yes Sakura.

\- Akatsuki Hideout -

Madara was currently resting for tomorrow when he starts to make his new plan for when the war is continued. During this time, Beerus and Whis appear in front of him, waking him up from his nap.

Madara: Lord Beerus?

Beerus: Madara, how's the war coming along?

Madara: I gave them 2 weeks before the war continues so I can devise a new plan with your warriors and increase my army.

Beerus: Well that's nice. Anyway I'm in mood from some of that ramen that I was promised.

Madara: I can't just go there. It's the Hidden Leaf and I'm their biggest enemy.

Whis: May I suggest using Broly. He would blend in with normal people in the village and he can just go in and get the ramen. He'll be able to stay calm with the spell I have on him.

Madara: Very well, I'll have Broly fly over to the village tonight and get your ramen. Any flavor?

Beerus: I don't care, I just want some delicious ramen.

Madara: Alright, well I'll get Broly prepared now

 **This might be where I have to pause on this project for a short while so I can see the Broly movie. So look out for my other projects, until next time. And once again, Happy New Year!**


	4. Update

**Update**

Hey guys, it's been a while since I've posted something but I have good news. I've watched Dragon Ball Super: Broly. It was a great movie and I recommend it to all Dragon Ball fans or just anime fans in general. Now that I know what the new Broly is like, I'll be able to continue this story and I plan to make the next chapter a big one. But I do want your opinion on something first. Should Trunks be allowed to have Super Saiyan Rage or not.

If any of you say yes then here's my explanation as to how he got it: Trunks achieved Super Saiyan Rage due to the exposure to God Ki from his fights against Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Super Saiyan Rosé which allowed his body to adapt to the nature ki and was able to evolve his Super Saiyan form to use God Ki.

If I'm being honest, I never liked Super Saiyan Rage since it feels unearned but I don't want Trunks to be so weak. So decide in the comment section and I'll make my decision off of that. Until next time guys.


	5. Chapter 4: Villain Test Drive

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a long time since the last time I uploaded, but I've decided to drop my latest chapter. I also celebrated my birthday on February 20th. Thank you all for your patience and now for the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Villain Test drive

As Sparks and the others arrived back to the village, Goku and Tsunade were at the entrance waiting for them. As Sparks explains the situation to Tsunade about Sasuke's alliance, Goku and Trunks catch up.

Trunks: It's good to see you Goku.

Goku: You too Trunks. But how did you get here?

Trunks: Mom had modified the Time Machine to able locate where you were, and it somehow brought the two of us here.

Goku: Oh yeah, speaking of which. Bulma, how are you alive? Didn't Black kill you?

Old Bulma: Trunks was able to defeat Black before he was a major threat

Goku: Oh, well that makes sense. But I'm glad you guys are here, we could use your power Trunks.

Trunks: Why is that?

Goku: I'll explain later. Right now, I promised Tsunade that Sparks and I would fight so they can see us fight seriously, but I want to see how strong you've gotten.

Trunks: Well I haven't had much time to train since Zamasu, but this may be the perfect time to see how I compare to you with Super Saiyan Rage.

Goku: You got a new form?

Trunks: No, it's the same form I used against Goku Black. I just gave it a proper name.

Goku: Well I can't wait to see how strong you've gotten. Hey Sparks, you mind if I fight Trunks before we fight.

Sparks: Go ahead. It'll give me time to see what Trunks can do.

Goku: Alright, then let's get started!

Tsunade: You're not fighting in front of my village!

Goku: Sorry, we'll go to that training field.

Goku and Sparks take off toward the training ground with Trunks flying close behind.

Naruto: Hey, wait up!

Tsunade: You want to come along?

Naruto: Hell yeah. I can't miss an opportunity like this to see how Goku fights. If I'm going to become Hokage, I've got to beat him. Also this will be the perfect chance to see how he uses Son's power if he does use it.

Sasuke: I'm coming too. I want to see what these strangers are capable of.

Tsunade: Normally I'd be fine with this, but the 5 Kage will be there. They won't be too fond of you after you attacked the summit. So you should stay back for this one.

Naruto: Don't worry Sasuke, we'll meet up later for Ramen and I'll tell you about what they can do.

Sasuke: Hmph.

Naruto and Tsunade walk over to the training field as Sasuke contemplated to himself about the Saiyans.

Sasuke: There's no doubt that the power Trunks displayed was the same as that monster that attacked me and Itachi. This could mean trouble if they're working with him.

\- Training Field -

The 5 Kage, Sparks and Naruto were watching from the sidelines as Goku and Trunks traded blows. After Goku catches an attack from Trunks, he throws him into a tree and fires a Kamehameha wave. Trunks catches the attack but is still being pushed back until he goes Super Saiyan and kicks the blue beam into the sky. When the ninja see the now blonde haired Saiyan hybrid they are shocked at his change of appearance.

Tsunade: What is that?!

Goku: That's our transformations that we were talking about earlier. It's a Super Saiyan. And it's not the only one.

Mei: Well would it be too much to ask for a demonstration of your Super Saiyan forms?

Goku: I don't see why not. So first is my normal state, which is what I'm in. Next is Super Saiyan. *Powers up to SSJ*

Naruto: How does changing your hair blonde make you stronger?

Tsunade: Shut up, Naruto! *Hits Naruto on the head*

Goku: After that is Super Saiyan 2. *Powers up against Super Saiyan 2* It may look like Super Saiyan with more quills and lightning surrounding it.

Naruto: No kidding.

Sparks: Shut up, Whiskers! *Shocks him with lightning*

Naruto: Ow, that was uncalled.

Sparks: So were your snarky comments, smartass.

Goku: But it doubles my ki and physical abilities. And next is Super Saiyan 3. *Transforms to Super Saiyan 3* And after that is called Super Saiyan God. *Transforms to Super Saiyan God* This form may not look like much, but it allowed me to tap into God Ki, which is much more powerful than regular ki.

Tsunade: While we're on the topic, how can you use ki? Isn't it dangerous to use it alone since it's part of your life energy?

Goku: Well it actually comes naturally to me and it hasn't affected my health except when I used Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken for the first time.

Sparks: Our bodies are just adapted to being able to use ki as a power source without having to hurting or killing us. Which is why Goku is able to use ki and I'm able to use Zenkai which is basically the ki of my world.

Goku: Yeah, what Sparks said. Anyway, my next form . . . *Powers up to Super Saiyan Blue* is what I originally called Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but that was too long so I shortened it to Super Saiyan Blue.

Naruto: How many more hair styles are you going to show?

Goku: That's it for me, but there is still one more transformation that I've used. But I can't use it at will like my other forms. *Powers down* So Trunks, why don't you show them that special Super Saiyan form.

Sparks: What special Super Saiyan form?

Trunks: After all the God Ki that I was exposed to, I was able to use it in a pseudo Super Saiyan form, which is what I call Super Saiyan Rage.

Trunks charged up his ki creating a crater below him and lightning bolts as Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan with an aura similar to Super Saiyan Blue surrounded by the yellow Super Saiyan aura.

Sparks: Wow, that's pretty powerful.

Goku: Yeah, but I think that I can fight you just fine in Super Saiyan God.

Goku transforms into Super Saiyan God to show his hair turned red and a fiery aura.

Goku: Ready?

Trunks: Ready.

The fighters charged at each other and exchange punches and kicks that and start to affect the weather.

Naruto: Ah! What the hell happened to the weather?!

Sparks: Give me a second.

Sparks creates a shield made out of electricity around Goku and Trunks as they continued to fight. Goku eventually uppercut Trunks into the air and when he recovers they charge a ki beam at each other.

Trunks: Burning Attack!

Goku: Kamehameha!

The two attacks clash but the Kamehameha wave overpowers the Burning Attack. Trunks blocks the attack but takes too much damage and reverts back to base form. When he recovers, he's met with Goku in base form extending his hand to him.

Goku: You okay Trunks?

Trunks: Yeah, you've gotten so much stronger Goku, I still have a long way to go.

Goku: You aren't too bad yourself.

Sparks: That was impressive Trunks. So ready to go against me Goku?

Tsunade: That's actually enough fighting. If you two were to fight without that barrier, you would destroy the entire village. Besides, you guys have shown a lot of your power.

Sparks: '*grunts* I never get to show even a punch. I guess we can stop, I need to build a place for us to sleep anyway.

Tsunade: You guys can rent out an apartment.

Sparks: We don't have any money right now, and I can build a house in about minute. I'm going to work on that and then do some tinkering.

Sparks walks back to the village while the Kages converse with Goku and the others. Naruto on the other hand was talking to Kurama.

Naruto: So Goku can use those Super Saiyan forms to increase his power. I gotta learn how to do that.

Kurama: I've never heard of a Super Saiyan before.

Naruto: Maybe the old sage didn't even know about what you guys could do and Son somehow found a way to unlock those Super Saiyan forms.

Kurama: You still have to take in the fact that Son unlocked 5 forms in what we can only assume was a short period of time. You just learned to control Chakra Mode.

Naruto: Maybe the Super Saiyan forms are easier to learn than Chakra Mode. I've gotta learn how go Super Saiyan and then I'm gonna beat Goku.

\- Universe 7 - Supreme Kai's Planet -

Supreme Kai: So you guys need help finding Goku, in another realm?

Chiara: Yes.

Elder Kai: And why can't you just bother Lord Beerus with your problem?

Piccolo: Beerus is the one who sent Goku to a different realm.

Elder Kai: What?! Lord Beerus will kill us if he learns we helped you!

Gohan: Please Old Kai. We need to get my dad back home.

Elder Kai: Fine, but you have to get me a date with another earth lady.

Chiara: Deal.

Elder Kai: Good, now I can't just drag Goku back to our realm. We'll have to go there ourselves first and then bring him back. But the process to do this will take a while.

Gohan: How long?

Elder Kai: Two days, as long as the younger Supreme Kai doesn't make any mistakes.

Supreme Kai: I have to do it?

Elder Kai: I'm too old to do this technique by myself, so yes you'll have to help me do it.

Supreme Kai: Understood, ancestor.

Elder Kai: Alright, then let's head down to Earth and get started.

Chiara: Wait, why can't you just start it here?

Elder Kai: It's quicker for us to open the portal where Goku was before he was transported to this out of the realm.

Chiara: Alright, I'll take us to where Dad was training.

Everyone but Kibito grabbed Chiara's shoulder as she teleported to the Earth.

\- Hidden Leaf Village - Night -

Broly walked up to the Hidden Leaf Entrance and he was about to enter he was stopped by 4 guards.

Guard #1: What business do you have here?

Broly: I'm just traveling to get something to eat.

Guard #1: Do you have a pass? This guy could be a spy, so it's best not to be fooled by his naive demeanor.

Broly: No.

Guard #1: I'm sorry, but without a pass we can't let you in.

Broly: Okay, may I ask you something?

Guard #1: I knew it! You're a spy. Capture him!

The guards attacked Broly with their spears but Broly dodged them with ease until 3 purple beams hit 3 of the guards and killed them. The last guard tried to retreat and get backup but he bumped into Cell who impaled the ninja.

Frieza: I still don't understand why we needed to get involved.

Cell: Madara needed us to be back up in case Broly found himself in bad situation.

Frieza: This is ridiculous. Broly is more than capable of handling these weaklings by himself, I shouldn't be having to get my hands dirty over this.

Cooler: Just go along with it Frieza, unless you want to answer to Lord Beerus.

Frieza: *shivers at the thought of Beerus* Fine, let's go.

Broly approaches the Leaf Village and goes to Ichiraku Ramen shop. Broly sits down as Teuchi approaches him.

Teuchi: Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What would you like?

Broly: *Ponders as he looks as the menu* I'm not sure, ramen?

Teuchi: Looks like you need a special. Give me a moment.

Broly was confused on what Teuchi meant by surprise since he never had a surprise but he patiently waited as Naruto and Sasuke as they approached the restaurant.

Sasuke: So you believe they're jinchuuriki?

Naruto: Only Goku, he's able to tap into these forms that are similar to my Chakra Mode.

Sasuke: Chakra Mode?

Naruto: Oh yeah, you haven't seen it yet. Chakra mode let's me control Kurama's power. And it turns out that the Tailed Beast all have names, and the Nine Tails' is Kurama.

Sasuke: So you can control the Nine Tails now?

Naruto: His name is Kurama and he's my partner now. He lets me use his chakra and there's no beef between us.

Sasuke: I see.

Naruto: Well you must have gotten stronger since the last time we saw each other.

Sasuke: I unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto: A new Sharingan?

Sasuke: It's a lot to explain.

Naruto: Well we can talk about it over some ramen. Hey Teuchi, two bowls of ramen please.

Teuchi: One second, I'm preparing an order for the man next to you.

Naruto: Huh? *Looks at Broly* Woah, your huge?

Sasuke: Weird, his chakra feels similar to those strangers.

Teuchi: There you go young man, enjoy. Alright Naruto, your ramen is coming up.

As Teuchi went to prepare ramen for Naruto and Sasuke, Broly left just as Sparks was walking up to the restaurant.

Naruto: Sparks, what are you doing here?

Sparks: Getting something to eat of course, and I heard that this is the best place to get some quick grub so . . . *sees Broly* Wait a sec, that guys seems familiar. Hey . . .

A death beam was fired at Sparks direction who dodged it in the nick of time and catches the attention of Broly, Naruto and Sasuke.

Cooler: You blew our cover, you idiot.

Frieza: Well you can blame the worm for getting suspicious.

Frieza launched more death beams at Sparks who dodges each of them and everyone in the village notices the fight including Goku and Trunks who are the first at the scene followed by the Kage, then other ninjas including Naruto's peers and team leaders.

Goku: Sparks, what happened?

Sparks: Did you not see the death beams that were shooting from the sky.

Goku: *notices Broly* Broly?!

Trunks: Who?

Goku: He's a Saiyan that I fought a while back.

Sparks: But why is he here?

Tsunade: He's one of Madara's new partners.

Frieza: And so are we. *Descends to the ground with Cooler and Cell*

Goku: Frieza! Cell! Cooler! What are you doing here?

Frieza: As if I need to explain anything to you, Goku.

Tsunade: You know him?

Goku: I fought these guys before. So you guys are the ones calling the shots on this war?

Madara: No, I'm the one who's calling the shots in this war.

Madara stood on top of the ramen shop as the ninja starred in fear at the rogue ninja.

Goku: So you're Madara?

Madara: Yes, and who are you?

Sparks: We're the ones who are going to kill you.

Madara: A bold statement for a couple of ninja.

Sparks: We're no ninja. Goku is stronger than all your new lackeys and so am I.

Madara: Well, I would love to see you prove it. Broly, kill that boy.

Broly's eyes turned yellow and his hair stood up as he let out a earth-shaking scream and charged at Sparks who blocked the Saiyan's upcoming attack.

Goku: Sparks!

Madara: And if you're so powerful, Goku. You can fight both Frieza and Cooler.

Frieza and Cooler charged at Goku who was mostly on the defensive as the frost demons launched attack after attack.

Frieza: I've been waiting for this moment since the last time we fought.

Cooler: As have I. We'll show what happens when disgrace the Cold Family.

Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan as the 3 fighters took to the skies and clashed in the sky. Goku was able to hold his own against the frost demons despite their combined assaults. Goku caught one of Frieza's punches and countered with a punch of his own and Cooler came in with a kick which Goku caught it and used his dragon throw to launch Cooler at Frieza. After the frost demons recovered, they began power up and transformed into their Golden forms.

Goku: Wait, Cooler can go golden?

Cooler: I've been in hell for a long time, did you really think I was just sitting around and twiddling my thumbs during that time.

Goku: Well I should've expected something, but I've gotten stronger too.

Cooler: I'm fully aware of your other Super Saiyan transformations. But none of them will change the fact that your about to be a dead monkey.

Frieza and Cooler charge a Supernova as Goku transforms into Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x50. Goku cups his hands and charges a Full Power Kamehameha wave.

Goku: Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . .

Frieza & Cooler: We'll vaporize this planet! Die!

Goku: Ha!

As Goku tries to push back the Giant Supernova, Trunks turns Super Saiyan 2 and tries to attack Cell who caught the punch.

Cell: Trunks? You're here too.

Trunks: I'm going to destroy you Cell!

Cell: Good luck with that. It's going to take more than a Super Saiyan 2 to defeat me this time.

Trunks launched a Big Bang Attack right at Cell's face who then shoots a ki blast at Trunks which sends him into the Hokage Monument. Back to Sparks and Broly, they were now fighting in the air. Sparks kept his distance launching lightning bolt after lightning bolt but Broly dodged everyone of them and started to fire a few of his own ki blasts which distracts the elemental long enough for Broly to catch up and trap him in a bear hug, Sparks screamed in pain as he tried to break free and failed. As the elemental appeared to lose consciousness, he fired a Plasma Volley directly at Broly's abdomen which forced the Saiyan to release his hold. Sparks transformed to his Yin Yang Form, he starts to push back Broly by blitzing him on all sides. Broly was forced to go Super Saiyan, he became taller, bulkier, and his eyes were completely white like wild animal. The saiyan fired a Gigantic Breath and Sparks dodged it, then Broly screamed and formed an energy barrier around him as Ki blasts came soaring all around him which decimated the surrounding area, including parts of the Hidden Leaf Village. Sparks and all the other fighters were able dodge the attack while the ninjas had to take cover. Once Broly stopped his assault, he flew towards Sparks with two Omega Orbs in each hand.

Sparks: I got to get him off the planet so he won't destroy anything else. I need to keep my speed advantage as well, maybe then he'll wear out.

Sparks flies up above the atmosphere with Broly following him. When they made it to the exosphere, Sparks unsheathed Godkiller and transformed to his Divine Absolution Form.

Sparks: Now we can go all out Broly.

Broly screamed again and the two fighters clashed in all out battle in the stars. Back with Goku, he was using all his power to push back the Supernova that the tyrannical brothers had launched.

Cooler: You can't push back this attack all by yourself. You'll be buried with the planet that you love. Consider punishment for disgracing my family.

Frieza: You may be able to survive the explosion, but those weaklings won't and you can't survive the vacuum of space forever. Death is all that awaits you.

Goku: I . . . won't let you . . . destroy this world. Haa!

Frieza: Fool, it's two on one. Not even you can beat us alone.

Naruto: *Activates Chakra Cloak* Rasengan!

Sasuke: *Activates Mangekyou Sharingan* Chidori!

Naruto and Sasuke's attacks catch Frieza and Cooler's attention as they each grabbed a ninja's wrist to stop the attack from connecting and throw them down to the ground.

Frieza: Did you really think you could get the jump on us like that. I'm tempted to kill you both where you stand.

Cooler: Or we could just decimate their village and slowly torture them once we've finished killing Goku.

Naruto: Goku isn't the only one who can fight. And if you think you can come into our village and start doing evil stuff, then you have another thing coming.

Sasuke: I could care less about this village, but I promised my brother that I would protect it and I have a score to settle with the bug monster. Allies to him can expect the same fate I have in store for him.

Cooler: You fools have a death wish, then go ahead and attack. This will only end in your death.

Naruto: Well we're not alone, asshole.

Naruto and the other ninja charge at the two aliens as Goku still struggles in the clash and eventually has to hold the attack back.

Goku: Come on, I have to win.

Yamoshi: Son Goku.

Goku: Yamoshi?

Yamoshi: Use my energy Goku. Reach into your pool of ki and tap into my power.

Goku: Thanks, I owe you one.

Goku closed his eyes as he reverted back to base form and then the Supernova vanished with Goku now surrounded in a white aura. The aura disappeared to reveal Goku in Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Frieza: Ultra Instinct? Careful Cooler, this won't be easy now.

Cooler: Then let's see what he can do.

Frieza and Cooler fire a barrage of Death Beams but Goku dodge them with ease. Goku then kicks Cooler a mile away. Frieza throws a barrage of punches and kicks but Goku dodges all of them. Goku then catches a punch, Frieza throws another punch but Goku catches it as well. Goku then kicks Frieza in the gut and slams him into the ground. Cooler charges at Goku but the Saiyan leaps over him and kicks him to the ground.

Naruto: Goku? What's with the white hair.

Goku: Go help Trunks, I'll take care of these two.

Naruto: What?! It's two against one, you can't beat them by yourself!

Goku: You just have to trust me when I saw that I can handle them. Now you and your friends go help Trunks.

Naruto was completely shocked by Goku's words. He sounded so confident and he wasn't going to let anyone change his mind. If he really had that much confidence to take on the two monsters in front of him, then Naruto didn't see why he couldn't believe Goku.

Naruto: Fine. But if any of us see you in trouble, we're coming back to help.

Goku: Fine by me.

As Naruto and the other ninja run off to aid Trunks, Goku turns his attention towards the two tyrants that just resurfaced.

Cooler: That was a foolish choice to send your only back up away.

Goku: I'm more than enough to beat the both of you in this form.

Frieza: But how long will you be able to maintain that form? Because when you run out of energy, you'll be on your deathbed.

Goku: Then I'll just beat you before that happens.

Goku shot a kiai at the brothers and they dodged it but Goku managed to land a kick to Frieza's face. Cooler shot a Death Beam from his finger but Goku deflected it and shot a barrage of kiai at Cooler. Trunks meanwhile was clashing against Cell who still had the upper hand.

Cell: Come on Trunks, it's clear that you're no match for me. So just give up and I'll make your death quick.

Trunks: Well I still have one more transformation to show you.

Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan Rage and then finally lands a blow on Cell. This shocked the android as he recovered from the blow that actually hurt him.

Trunks: This is Super Saiyan Rage.

Cell: So you can also use God Ki. I'm impressed Trunks, but you're not the only one.

Cell powered up to reveal a red aura around him similar to Goku's Super Saiyan God form. His green skin texture had changed to a crimson red and his eyes were a golden yellow.

Trunks: You can use God Ki?!

Cell: I've been using it the whole time, just to the full extent of its power. But now I will.

Cell cups his hands his red aura expands while Trunks extends his hands out while yellow electricity form in them.

Cell: Ka . . . Me . . . Ha . . . Me . . . Ha!

Trunks: Final Flash!

The two ki beams clash. Cell began to gain the upperhand, but the ninja arrive and began to bust out their own attacks.

Naruto: *Transforms into Chakra Mode* Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!

Sasuke: *Activates Mangekyou Sharingan* Inferno Style: Flame Control!

The two attacks hit Cell which distracts him, giving the opening that Trunks needed to overpower Cell's Kamehameha wave and engulf the android. When the dust cleared, Cell was still standing but half his body was blown off.

Naruto: That was awesome. You blew half of his body off!

Cell: Well that would be nice, except I've acquired the ability to regenerate from one of their friends.

Cell let out a short scream and as his aura appeared, the side of his body that blown off by Trunks' attack regenerated to the shock of all the ninja.

Cell: If you really want to fight me with these weaklings, they'll only get in the way.

Kiba: We can hold our own. So you don't have to worry about us.

Trunks: Just be careful.

Trunks, confident in his abilities, charged at Cell with the ninja in pursuit. Trunks and Cell traded blows as the ninja began to form around him. Naruto used Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and used Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage which Trunks flew out of the way. Sasuke used his Amaterasu to surround Cell in black flames. Before Cell could shoot a ki blast at the other ninja of Konoha 11 had their time to shine. Shikamaru used his Shadow Possession to keep Cell in place. Cell was about to break out of it, but Neji and Hinata performed they're Eight Trigrams 64 Palms technique which blocked off Cell's access to his ki. Ino than used her Mind Transfer Jutsu to control Cell and stop him from moving completely. Kiba then proceeded to do his Twin Fang Attack with Akamaru. Sakura punches the android with full force. Lee then uses his Eight Gates: Hidden Lotus and Sai launches a bunch of ninja paintings at Cell. Before Cell could recover, his skin was eaten away by Shino's bugs, reducing him to nothing but a skeleton. Cell was still able regenerate when his ki came back but Shikamaru was prepared Cell was trapped within multiple explosive tags. He lit a lighter and threw it at the entrapped android and it burns to flames.

Shikamaru: Well, that's it.

Trunks: No it's not over yet.

Shikamaru: Every cell in his body was destroyed by that attack.

Trunks: No, I can still feel his ki.

As Trunks tried to search for Cell's ki, it suddenly faded which caused Trunks to stop for a brief second.

Trunks: Maybe you're right.

Cell regenerated from the ashes and shot a death beam at Shikamaru's arm.

Trunks: Damnit, he stopped regenerating when I was searching for him.

Trunks then charged at Cell and they clashed in the air and created a shockwave that blew apart building tops and blasted Konoha 11 back. Back up in space, Sparks was fairing surprisingly well against Super Saiyan Broly. Broly launched an energy attack from his mouth and Sparks dodged the attack and formed a plasma orb in his palm as he charged at Broly, who was barely able to react in time to counter with an energy orb. The attacks cancelled out and obliterated every star within a 50-mile radius. Sparks then launched a barrage of punches and kicks that Broly was barely able to react to until Sparks got a lucky blow on Broly's abdomen and started attacking the Saiyan with Godkiller, and then blasted him with a Galactic Buster. Broly recovered and launched multiple ki blasts that shot out throughout the void of space, destroying multiple stars. Sparks dodged as many as he could, but some of them hit him which allowed Broly then got in close. Broly punched the elemental into a star and followed him in, the two still continued to battle as if the heat of a star was nothing to them. Eventually, Broly threw Sparks out of the star and charged at him again. Sparks tried to stop with an Electric Plasma Orb, but Broly tanked the attack and grabbed Sparks by the head and began to crush his head. Sparks screamed in pain as he charged up an Electric Spiral and which hit Broly at full force. The Super Saiyan let Sparks go to recover from the attack as Sparks fell back down to orbit. Back down in the Hidden Leaf Village, Goku was continuing to beat Frieza and Cooler, dodging every attack they threw and dissing out attacks that were even stronger, this went on until the Frost Demons grew impatient and decided to launch another dual Supernova.

Frieza: Just because you got lucky with the last one doesn't mean you'll survive this!

Cooler: Now perish along with this Planet!

Cooler and Frieza launch their attack but Goku is prepared with a Kamehameha wave as he fires the attack and it blast right through the giant ki orb and the two frost demons were engulfed in the wave as it left orbit. Just then, Sparks re-entered the atmosphere and crashed behind the Hokage Monument. Broly then flew down to the village and attacked Goku but he was still in Ultra Instinct so he dodged and punched the Legendary Super Saiyan in the gut. Broly shot another Gigantic Roar at Goku but the Saiyan dodges the green blast and fires an Energy Wave. Broly forms an energy dome around him which protects him from the blast. Through the dust, Broly emerges with his green aura covering his entire body and he then lets out a loud scream and transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, with his armor that he was previously wearing blown off. Broly then rises to the air with his hands over his head and form a gigantic green orb of ki, the Planet Crusher. Broly threw it towards and Goku countered the attack with a Supreme Kamehameha wave. Eventually the two attacks blew up and Broly charged at Goku but Sparks, in his Reality Bender form, intervened and created a Reality Lock around Broly which made the Legendary Super Saiyan freeze in place (similar to the God Bind).

Goku: Thanks Sparks.

Sparks: No problem. Now. . .

Goku: Wait a sec, hey Broly.

Broly only screamed to the extent of his lungs, which was pretty loud, as he tried break out or at least move a muscle.

Goku: Broly, it's okay. You don't have to fight anymore. We're still friends aren't we.

Broly's pupils soon reappear, they were still yellow but he seemed to have calmed down. But the moment was short-lived as Broly's pupils disappeared again and he let out another roar that turned Sparks' Reality Lock on the elemental along with Goku who was caught in the middle of it. Before Broly could attack either of them, Sparks teleported the Saiyan and himself to the nearby forest The two clashed again and Broly launched a few ki blasts in the elementals path, but he redirected them, via portal and the two continued to fight with their shockwaves visible over the forest. Meanwhile Goku had reverted out of Ultra Instinct in order to maintain stamina and flew over to Cell while he transformed into Super Saiyan God. Goku lands a Super God Fist on Cell which sends the bio-android flying into a building.

Cell: It's about time you showed up Goku.

Goku: You're not going to hurt anyone else, Cell.

Cell: I doubt you'll be as lucky as you think.

Goku: So you can use God Ki now?

Cell: And I owe it all to you and Vegeta.

Goku charges at Cell and throws a punch but Cell counters it and sends the Saiyan flying into the air. The Saiyan and Android continued to clash trading punch for punch and kick for kick until the Goku landed a hit on Cell which led to Goku launching a barrage of ki blasts that Cell countered with his own barrage. This ended when Cell eventually getting the upper hand on Goku with a few of his ki blasts burning off the Saiyan's shirt.

Cell: Say Goku, how about we end this with a technique of yours that I never had the chance to use.

Cell extends his hands up to into the air and starts to form a Spirit Bomb. Realizing what Cell was doing Goku did the same.

Goku: I can't ask the others to use their energy, so I'll just have to use the environment.

Goku concentrated on gathering energy for the Spirit Bomb to where he didn't notice the Death Beam approaching him from behind, but luckily Naruto was able to launch a Rasenshuriken to intercept it before it hits Goku.

Frieza: You stupid Earthling. You made me miss.

Naruto: If you want to get Goku. You're going to have to get passed us.

Naruto and company fought against Frieza while Goku and Cell launched their Spirit Bombs which clashed. The two poured in as much power as they could to overpower their enemy but Goku eventually gained the advantage and the attack hit Cell with full force. Goku was able to relax for a second until Sparks flew towards him with Broly in hot pursuit. Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Blue again and dodged the assaults as best he could, but the Broly was too fast and too powerful as he eventually caught up to Goku and trapped him in a bear hug. Goku screamed out as Broly was break his rib cage until Sparks, having recovered, used his nullification ability to revert Broly back to his base form. After powering down, Broly took awhile to catch his breath. When he recovered he had a very confused face as he the only person or thing that he recognized was Goku.

Broly: Kakarot?

Goku: Broly, you're back to normal.

Broly: Where are we? Where are Cheelai and Lemo?

Goku: I'm not sure where we are from West City, but I know we're in a place called the Hidden Leaf Village. And I'm sure Cheelai and Lemo are fine.

Sparks: So you and Broly are friends?

Goku: Yep, this Broly isn't actually a bad guy. Broly, this is Sparks. He's a friend of mine.

Sparks: It's nice to meet you. *Smiles*

Broly: *Smiles* It's nice to meet a friend of Kakarot.

Sparks: Same here.

Broly: What happened here?

Goku: You were brainwashed or something. I don't know who did it, but you and Frieza went on a rampage along with his older brother Cooler and an old enemy of mine called Cell.

Broly: *Shocked at Goku's response* I did this.

Goku: Broly this isn't your fault, we'll find whoever did this to you and make them pay, but first got stop these guys from hurting anymore innocent people.

Suddenly Broly let out a scream as he clutched his head and then he went back to being silent. As Goku and Sparks wondered what happened to him, footsteps could be heard behind them as they turned around to see Whis.

Whis: Hello Goku.

Goku: Whis?! What are you doing here?

Whis: Well I was enjoying some of the ramen from that ramen shop, but now that I'm done I'm stopping this madness.

Sparks: Thank God we have a powerful ally like you Whis.

Whis: Frieza, Cooler, Cell, you can stop now.

The 3 fighters reluctantly back down to the shock of Goku, Sparks and the ninja.

Naruto: Hey where are you going?!

Shikamaru: Wait Naruto, somethings up.

Cell: And just when things are getting entertaining.

Sparks: Wait, they're listening to you.

Whis: Yes, I revived them and brought them here to fight with Madara's army. I'm also the one who sent you two to this alternate realm.

Goku: Why would you do that Whis?

Beerus: That's because I told him too.

The deity was currently sitting in the ramen shop with all Kages and senior ninjas unconscious bodies piled up around them, he then got up and walked over to the Saiyan and Elemental in a dramatic and menacing way. The fighters were speechless, but on guard as they the God of Destruction approached them.

Sparks: So you're behind this whole war?

Beerus: I'm a God of Destruction, it's not my job to create wars for mortals to fight.

Goku: Then what are you doing here?

Beerus: I just decided to use this war as a means to prepare for a fight between the two of us. The problem is that you could only provide a proper challenge to me with Ultra Instinct. So I had Whis send you here in hopes that fighting a war against your old enemies would help you properly master it.

Sparks: You're using these innocent people that are already in the fight of their lives just for your own entertainment? How can you be such an asshole!?

One millisecond later, Beerus stood in front of Sparks and flicked his finger to the Elemental's forehead. This caused Sparks to be launched to the ground, leaving a small crater where the elemental landed and

Beerus: What a nuisance. Anyway by the time this war continues, I expect you to have Mastered Ultra Instinct. We'll fight then, and if I'm not pleased with our duel, I'll destroy this planet.

Angered with the God's threat, Naruto charged at him with a Rasengan in his hands.

Naruto: You bastard!

Beerus simply glanced in the blonde-haired ninja's direction and Naruto's mind was filled with fear, the ninja's attack faded as he stopped running toward the destroyer and fell to the ground.

Beerus: Well, I see you two weeks. Madara, we're leaving now.

Madara: As you wish.

Beerus, Whis, Madara and the villains teleported away while leaving Goku and Konoha 11 devastated.

 **Sparks16: And that is my latest chapter for this story. Sorry long update, but I'm currently working on the next chapter. I also want to announce that for Precinct Z Story, whenever I finish it, I'll be making a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Child's Play.**

 **Sparks: Wait, your just announcing it because Orion Pictures announced that they are remaking Child's Play.**

 **Sparks16: So what, it was a good time to do so.**

 **Goku: What's Child's Play?**

 **Sparks16: It's a horror movie about a serial killer using voodoo to transfer his soul into a toy doll which then sets up a series that has been around for 30 years in which a killer doll goes around killing people.**

 **Goku: Oh, that doesn't sound very good.**

 **Sparks16: And for slight spoiler, this story will be following the original Child's Play movie and one of Goku's sons will be getting the doll.**

 **Goku: What?!**

 **Sparks16: Relax Goku, you'll be fine. Unless you piss me off. So who do you think should get Chucky for their birthday. Kid Gohan or Goten. I'll let you guys decide and also anyone who reads Precinct Z when upload the next chapter to that story.**


End file.
